


When Love And Hate Collide

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	When Love And Hate Collide

All you felt was the burning pain down your entire left side. The Winchesters, Cas, and Balthazar were still in the other building and had no idea where you were. Like a distant siren, you heard a loud wailing noise and it took a moment for you to realize it was your own cries of agony.

Just as you accepted you were going to die there was a bright light and a pair of warm arms wrapped around your body. The pain dulled to a low throbbing before disappearing and you felt your heart rate slow down.

Opening your eyes, you saw Balthazar’s concerned face above your own.

A look of relief passed his features as he pulled you into his embrace, his hand tangling in your hair to press your head against his chest. “Are you alright?”

You placed your hands on his chest to push yourself away and he quickly let go of you. Standing, you dusted your pants off. “I’m okay. Thank you,” you said. “Where are Sam and Dean?”

“Still in the other building. They have two of the creatures cornered,” he answered, trying to study your face but you would not look at him.

“I need to join them.” Without another word or waiting to see if he followed you took off in a jog.

When you reached the Winchesters a few minutes later it became all business as the three of you, with two angels backing you up, took down the creatures.

Back in the car when it was done, you stretched out across the backseat as Dean drove. Cas and Balthazar would meet the three of you wherever you ended up for the night.

You understood Cas and his reasons for sticking with the Winchesters. He was family to all three of you. Years of fighting, losing, winning, and living together firmly cemented that.

But you didn’t understand Balthazar. He had always mocked humans. The first time you had met he called Dean a “hairless ape” and seemed appalled that Cas was associating with the three of you.

During the course of his involvement in your lives the first time he existed he did occasionally help out but it was always for Cas.

His comments, digs, and disgusted looks made it clear he didn’t care about humans, including Sam, Dean, and yourself.

When Castiel killed him you were not sorry to admit you didn’t miss him. You felt bad for Cas and that was the extent of your emotion.

But then Chuck brought him back as part of his rebuilding of Heaven.

He was the same Balthazar you remembered. Sarcastic, perverted, angry. You still didn’t like him, despite the fact that he had made an effort, probably on Chuck’s command, to cut back on being obvious of his hatred for humans.

For some reason he had settled into life with Cas, the Winchesters, and you. He stayed at the bunker and accompanied Cas on hunts.

Sam and Dean didn’t seem to mind. His sarcastic attitude tended to annoy them, but Balthazar made a damn good hunter having been a warrior in his garrison.

Mind still on the angels you began to feel yourself drift off to sleep.

“I’ve got her,” you heard Balthazar say softly and then someone was lifting you from the backseat of the Impala and carrying you.

Slowly opening your eyes you saw that Balthazar was cradling you to his chest. You turned your head and saw a brightly lit motel. ‘Where are we?”

“Outside Indianapolis. Go back to sleep Love,” he answered.

“I can walk, put me down.” You started to twist your legs and with a sigh Balthazar stopped and set you down on your feet.

“Room 502,” he snapped, handing you a plastic key card before turning on his heels and walking back to Cas.

“Thanks asshole,” you muttered under your breath.

You gasped and took a step back when Balthazar appeared right in front of you. He continued to advance until you were backed against the vending machine, his hands on either side of your head. “What did you call me?”

His eyes were dark and you could see he was trembling with rage. Sticking your chin up, you smirked. “I believe this hairless ape called you an asshole.”

“You hold on to something that was said years ago. Why?” he snapped.

“If it was one thing maybe I wouldn’t, but you’ve made your opinions of humans clear from the beginning. You walk around like you are better than us and you look down on everything we do. If you hate humans so much why do you travel with us? Go hang out in Heaven with your precious angels.” You tried to take a step sideways but he boxed you in.

“You do not understand what you speak of. I do not hate….why must you…” He leaned closer, his eyes locked on yours. You could feel his chest against yours and his breath was on your lips. “I do not hate humans. Not anymore.”

You were frozen. You wanted to slap him and walk away but he was so close and when his eyes drifted down to your mouth you were overwhelmed with the desire to kiss him. He was slowly moving closer and you licked your lips. “Balthazar?”

“Hmmm?”

“Leave me the fuck alone,” you managed to choke out, shoving on his chest and ducking under his arm. Walking quickly to your room you heard a huge crashing sound.

Turning around, Balthazar was gone but the vending machine was completely caved in on one side. You ran the last few steps to your room and shut and locked the door.

Leaning up against it to catch your breath you wondered what the hell had just happened.

You didn’t get much sleep and after a quick breakfast at the local Waffle House with Sam and Dean, you spent the drive home trying to forget about what happened with Balthazar and focusing on reading one of your books.

Arriving back at the bunker, Cas was the only angel there. A week passed and Balthazar stayed away. When Sam finally asked Cas where he was, Cas shrugged. You frowned, wondering if Balthazar was in Heaven and how long he was going to stay away.

‘Not that I care,’ you muttered to yourself as you finished putting a stack of books away, trying to ignore the disappointment you felt. You missed him.

Since the motel in Indiana your mind had been on the angel and what he had said, that he didn’t hate humans anymore. Your first reaction had been to assume he was lying, but the more you thought about his behavior since being brought back, the more you had to wonder.

He fought off evil beside humans, he was the first one there to heal you when you were hurt. Last month when you tried to recreate one of your mom’s pasta recipes for Sam’s birthday Balthazar had offered to taste test your human food even though angels hate food. He had been nothing but kind to you and the Winchesters.

There were times you could tell Dean was working his nerves, but he never slipped and called him names or made a nasty comment about humanity.

You bit your lip, realizing how wrong you had been about Balthazar and how unfairly you had treated him. He may have hated humans at one time, but maybe he was telling the truth when he said he didn’t anymore.

“Y/N!” Dean called from the war room.

You recognized the tone of his voice. Another hunt.

Standing in the middle of the field you realized this was bad. Dean and Cas had chosen the path to the right and you couldn’t hear them. You prayed to Cas over and over but he must not have been able to hear you and you could only hope they were okay.

Sam was clutching the front of your jacket, coating you with his blood as he convulsed. Tears pouring down your face you closed your eyes. “Balthazar? Balthazar I need you!” you screamed into your prayer, terror overwhelming your mind as Sam began gasping for air. “Please.”

He appeared in the field with panic in his eyes. Taking in the scene, he seemed relieved as he dropped to his knees and held his hands over Sam’s body, working on healing the wounds.

When Sam sat up you cried out and wrapped him in a huge hug, squeezing his neck.

Seconds later Dean and Cas burst through the tree line, they had caught the monster near the river and killed It and you were happy to see them unhurt.

As everyone walked back to the Impala you glanced back at Balthazar still standing in the field. “Hey Dean, why don’t you guys go on, I’m going to talk to Balthazar and I’ll have him bring me to the motel.”

“Are you sure?” the older brother asked.

You nodded and smiled before turning around and walking back towards the field. You heard the Impala start and drive off just seconds before you reached the angel. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Balthazar replied stiffly. “I can remove the blood if you will allow me to.”

Glancing down you realized you were covered from head to toe in Sam’s blood. “Yes, please.”

With a snap of his fingers you were clean. Running your hands through your hair you smiled up at him. “Thanks, that feels much better.”

It was silent for a moment, you watching the ground and Balthazar watching you. Finally you looked up at him, making eye contact. “I need to apologize to you. I’ve not been fair, assuming you still have the same opinions of us. It really hurt, the way you looked down on humans the first time….” you paused for a moment to gather your thoughts. “I didn’t give you a chance to show you felt any different.”

Balthazar took a step closer, reaching for you before dropping his hand. “You don’t know how I feel.”

With that statement, the emotion in his voice, and the look in his eyes, you suddenly understood. “Then tell me.”

His arms wrapped around you as he pulled you against his body and you tilted your face up to maintain eye contact. “I am in love with you Y/N.”

“I could see myself falling in love with you Balthazar,” you replied, unable to lie and tell him you were already there.

“That’s all I need to know,” he answered before bringing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss. You kissed him back, your arms wrapped around his neck.

When you pulled away to get air you both were smiling. “I would like to take you on a date,” Balthazar said.

“I would really like that.” You grinned as you reached for him again.

 


End file.
